The March of Dimes, in collaboration with the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists (ACOG), American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP), Association of Women's Health, Obstetric and Neonatal Nurses (AWHONN), and the American College of Nurse-Midwives (ACNM), proposes to organize a Symposium on Quality Improvement to Prevent Prematurity. The intent of the Symposium is to bring together health care practitioners, health insurers, policy makers, and concerned citizens to discuss quality improvement, safety, and performance initiatives as important methods to prevent prematurity, promote health and save costs. The symposium will be a forum where experts and stakeholders can share ideas, describe successful programs, and propose new interventions. The aim of the Symposium is to identify methods in the arena of quality improvement and patient safety to prevent premature births and to create an action agenda to decrease prematurity. This Symposium is scheduled to be held on October 8 and 9, 2009, at the Hyatt Regency Crystal City, Arlington, Virginia. Aims/Goals. The primary goals of this Symposium are to: " Enhance prematurity prevention efforts in the US through increased recognition of the importance and efficacy of quality improvement, patient safety, and professional performance programs to reduce prematurity rates and enhance pregnancy outcomes " Generate action plans for stakeholder groups outlining education and interventions to reduce prematurity Learning Objectives. At the completion of the Symposium, participants will be able to: 1. Describe the prevalence and theories of etiology of preterm birth 2. Articulate the critical impact of the 20 percent increase over the past two decades in premature births, acknowledging the role of late preterm birth 3. Determine how professionals and their organizations, health care systems and insurers, and policy makers can positively impact prematurity prevention efforts 4. Describe quality improvement action plans and initiatives that can be undertaken by stakeholder groups to reduce prematurity PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative The Symposium on Quality Improvement to Prevent Prematurity will tackle the important public health problem of the rising rates of premature births. The Symposium will discuss programs of quality improvement, patient safety and professional performance to prevent prematurity and aims to develop action plans to reduce premature births. The Symposium is scheduled for October 8 and 9, 2009, at the Hyatt Regency Crystal City in Arlington, Virginia.